So She Thought
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: And he had turned and walked away, leaving her broken with nobody to pick up the pieces. But someone else did. The boy with inner turmoil, with hidden pain and tears.


**A/N: This takes place during Shippuden, just to clear up any confusion. Having said that, read on! **

**(and just in case anyone's wondering, my disclaimer is on my profile, I'm too lazy to post it on every fic ;)**

* * *

She always noticed how he acts around her. 

How he blushes each time he sees her.

Makes excuses to walk her home.

Grins happily when he makes her smile.

Laughingly takes her blows when she's angry.

Makes promises when she cries…and tries all he can to keep them.

She knew, she had always known, how he felt about her. And she had resented it, hated it, pushed it, and him, away. Far, far, away.

She knew, she had always known, how everyone looked at him. With unseeing eyes filled with hate, tongues sharp as blades, arms outstretched and pushing, always pushing, away. And she had seen him that way too.

But he always smiled, smiles, the same way through it all.

Even though they, and she, looked away from him.

Even though they, and she, laughed distantly.

Even though she had loved… and it hadn't been him.

And she had thought, honestly, that she had loved him, the boy with a cold heart and cold eyes, but she hadn't realized it until years later, where she stood now, that she hadn't, didn't, love him.

She couldn't have loved him.

Because she had been too young, they had been so young, to fully understand it, what clouds emotion and consumes the heart.

And then he had left her. And she, blinded, had followed.

She had caught up and reached out, cried her love to him, the tears leaking with the words and emotions she had sincerely felt, so she thought. She told him she would tear away her bonds; leave them behind, right then and there. And she had meant it…or had she? And she was ready to sacrifice it all, so they could dream and move on, together, because that's what her love was, bondless, breathless, but not faithless…not faithless…

And he had turned and walked away, leaving her broken with nobody to pick up the pieces.

But he did. The boy with inner turmoil and hidden pain and tears.

And he promised, and promised again, and promised again, that the tears would stop for the both of them. And he tried, and failed, and tried again, and she could only stare…he would go through so much, so much for…

She had convinced herself, over the years that she didn't know what love was, but then she had turned to look over her shoulder and couldn't help but wonder, as her resolve wavered, how could he have loved her so? This boy with inner turmoil and hidden pain and tears?

And so many times she had come close, lips parting, to voicing her questions to him, but bit back her tongue each time, thinking it would be for the better if she kept quiet. And the thoughts and questions rustled softly in the shadowed spaces of her mind.

And he still loved her, with all a heart could feel.

She knew that, she had always known.

And time flew by, and still she had waited for someone; someone she knew would not come back. And it was too late for her to start over; the undying memories between the three of them were too full to contain, spilling over and trickling down her cheeks. And she would let them fall, she wouldn't wipe them away.

And time flew by, and she still refused to talk about it. The few times when he would ask her, she would fall silent and her sorrow was mirrored in his searching eyes. And he would leave her alone.

She could have told him, they could have talked about it, but she was scared of getting lost again, scared that she would fall into something she thought she had left behind…so she thought. And she told herself that she had seen enough, enough, and she could fight the sadness with sweet lies and fake smiles. But he always saw through, and she would be left staring for hours at old photographs.

But eventually, over time, over his sweet smiles and gentle words, she had realized that there was no point in waiting for unfulfilled dreams only seen in sleep, for remembrances forgotten.

And she was blushing each time she saw him.

Glad when he laughed.

Heartbroken when he cried.

And she knew she could love him.

So she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and fell in. And he was waiting with open arms. He had always been waiting. And she cried again as he caught her, but this time, with a smile.

And they were left behind, the empty swings, butterflies and wilting flowers, drifting further away, carrying the pain.

She had thought she would never be truly happy again.

So she had thought.

* * *

**This fic was heavily inspired by Flyleaf's song, So I Thought. It's really a beautiful song. **

**If you don't like this couple (then why are you reading this fic?!), then please no flaming! Please review, it makes me very happy! Arigato!**


End file.
